


Beginning to See

by ALC_Punk



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: Written for womenverse, just another afternoon with Alice & Emily reviewing case files.





	Beginning to See

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by this - http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs11/i/2006/168/7/3/Poppy_Girl_6___Stock__by_little_girl_stock.jpg
> 
> This was supposed to be shippy, but I don't think it really is.

"Why does he go to see her?" Idly, Alice picked over the latest report from the barmaid she'd turned up sweet months ago. The girl gave rather impressively detailed accounts of the people she saw and conversations she overheard. If Torchwood weren't such a dangerous (and rather expensive) business, she might think of recruiting her.

Then again, that was probably not something her current companion would approve of. Emily could get rather jealous (Alice secretly enjoyed that, though she would never admit it aloud); and Jane was rather pretty, even if she didn't have all of her teeth.

Emily snorted from her desk. "It's a riddle we'll never know the answer to--or perhaps there's a very prosaic one."

Rolling her eyes at the implication--Emily did rather have a nasty turn of mind. It was one of the reason Alice found her so terribly attractive--Alice shook her head. "I'm afraid that is the least likely. No. No, I believe there is something about the girl. Something that no one else notices..."

She thought back to the one time she'd encountered the girl. That blank-eyed stare that seemed to see nothing and everything (the latter was just her fanciful imagination, of course). The slack mouth, the lack of intelligence that had sent Alice to find better conversation.

There had been nothing to indicate the girl enjoyed the tarot as she seemed to when discussing life with their erstwhile captain. Still...

"Leave it for another time. We've another Weevil infestation down on the docks to deal with." Emily stood, snapping her pistol closed decisively. "She'll keep, and it's not as though it matters, to us. If she's a Torchwood problem, she'll come to us soon enough."

Alice let the report drop and smiled, "I suppose I can be persuaded to forget her. For now."

"This doesn't give you inspiration enough?" Emily asked, holding out the loaded revolver Alice had learned to love like an old friend.

With a gleam in her eyes, Alice stood and accepted the gun. "Let's go hunting, then."


End file.
